Lucifer's Sweet Love
by Vemongirl
Summary: When asked about his love life, Lucifer turns a cold shoulder towards his group, which causes them to attempt discovering what's he hiding from them. Along the sides, a mysterious girl appears and is after Emi. Are these events related? Can they find out what Lucifer is hiding? Can they save Emi from this girl's wrath or with revenge be succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Lucifer, here's what you can do," Emi went on saying as she pulled out a couple of boxes and handed them to him, "You get to help me take these boxes to my office." He groaned as he pulled himself towards here to obtain them.

"Do I really have to? I still don't get why I have to do any of this at all. this is so lame and uncalled for as a punishment!" Lucifer stated as he took the box and started walking away from the area.

"Well Shiro and Mau had enough of your lazy behavior and all that, so that's that. Also it wouldn't kill you to be a little more active and get a job to help out with Mau and Shiro." Emilia stated as she walked along side with Lucifer, making sure he didn't get into trouble, even though he was the laziest of the bunch, he was still a threat to her. she also noticed he was a bit more antisocial towards her and more serious around her.

"Coming from the girl that wanted to kill Mau and Shiro. that's just pure ironic, don't you think so Miss Tiny Tits?" he asked with a smirk placed on his lips. Emilia fumed.

"Okay I will not be insulted like that mister, and I will so not tolerate it coming from you, Mister Lazy Bones, do you hear me?" she questioned as he nodded his head, still with that smirk.

"You're right. I'm so sorry about insulting your very, miniature, little baby tiny tits, which are already ashamed about their size and do not need me to point that out. I shall not ever do such a horrible crime again." he mocked her as Emilia was about to yell at him for doing that again, when a voice saved Lucifer from his ear becoming deaf.

"Hey Emilia! Hi Lucifer!" they turned around to see Chiho running towards them.

"Hey Chiho. I thought you were working today?" Emilia said as Chiho stopped in front of them.

"I have the day off. I was just wondering if you two can help me." Chiho asked as they looked at her weirdly.

"With what? helping Emi here to stop being envious about your huge breasts?" Lucifer mocked as Emi glared at him, and seeing that smirk on his face, he did that on purpose.

"What about my breast?" Chiho asked as Emi blocked, waving her hands here and there.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. he was joking." She said as she stepped on his foot.

"I can't feel pain idiot." he whispered as she got off of his foot.

"Anyway, what is it?" Emi asked.

"I want to ask Mau on a date! I don't know where to go? can you guys help me out? I don't know how demons like their dates and all that, so your information would be very helpful with it!" She explained as Emi's eyes widened a bit.

"You want to go on a date with the devil!" Emi shouted as Chiho got mad.

"Oh like you don't have someone you don't love at all? Lucifer back me up! you must have had someone you liked?" Chiho stated as then they watched as he stiffened a bit. his eyes were wide as if he saw Mau's glaring face and then looked away.

"Nothing. Let just get these boxes out of here." Lucifer spoke as he quickly moved with the boxes. Emi and Chiho were shocked by the outburst from him as they looked at each other, wondering what they had said to make him mad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Falling..._

 _Falling..._

 _Falling was all he felt until pain came soaring within his body, his body breaking, the snapping sound of his bones shattering, blood spilling out and suddenly BANG! he reached the ground from the high heavens above him. he waited for death to come over him, but that was highly unlikely, since he was now a fallen angel of grace. suddenly the sound of footsteps and girls' voices._

 _"Is he okay?"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 _"Go get some help!" he listened as he slowly peeked from his eye lids. a girl around his age was standing over him, she had on some eggplant colored boots with a gray mini dress, which had long purple sleeves with gray moons on the trim and a hood that was on her head, with purple stars on the trim. her skin was a sweet milky color, as her eyes were dazzlingly like the sea, her hair was a silvery-white mixture as it covered one of her eyes._

 _"Hang in there, honey, help be coming." she said with a southern accent on her voice. she pulled him carefully into her lap as held his hand in comfort._

 _"What's your name sugar bell?" she asked as he looked up at her._

 _"Lucifer." he answered, not ashamed of telling her his name. he didn't really care if she dropped him back to the ground and ran away, telling the other's to not even try to help him, but she didn't. she only pulled his hair from his eye, which made him feel a sort of happy._

 _"Well mine's Annabelle." she told him as she placed a light kiss on his forehead from her gentle lips, which made his heart beat faster._

"Lucifer!" He opened his eyes as he was peering up at Mau and Shiro, who were staring down at him.

"What?" he moaned out, not really wanting to be here at all.

"What happen? Emi and Chi said you just got angry for some odd reason." Mau said as Lucifer got up from this spot and started heading towards the door. Mau then grabbed his arm and pulled back, giving him his glare, which usually make him spill easily. not this time! Lucifer pushed Mau off of him as then he walked out of there and into the fresh air and free from them.

"Oh, my! Lord he got up and left! and into the world of nature! Also didn't fear you when you give him the stare!" Shiro told Mau, shocked. Mau growled.

"I COULD SEE THAT! I'M NOT BLIND YOU IDIOT!" Mau shouted as then in came Emi and Chi, "Haven't you two heard of knocking?"

"We saw Lucifer running out of your house. What happened?" Emi asked as Mau shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know what's up with him." Mau stated.

"Well he became like this when I asked him if he ever liked someone, and then he was in a bad mood." Chi answered.

"Really, I didn't know Lucifer was in love with someone." Mau said as then Emi and Chi gasped.

"You don't know!" Chi shouted.

"Well, we haven't been together forever. we met one time and we made a deal with each other to join forces and end story. i'm so so sorry that you can't handle that." Mau mocked as he turned his back.

"So then he might have a love life before he came to be with you?" Emi said as then Chi jumped up and down.

"I know how we can figure out who he use to love! We can investigate!" she said as their eyes widened. it was one thing to ignore Lucifer, but to spy on him... that was a deadly game of risk.

"Fine if it means so much to you who he liked in the past, but I don't think it's a good idea to provoke him. I even gave him the look and he turned his back at me." Mau explained as Chi walked up to him as she gave him the glare, which worked perfectly.

"We're going to get knowledge of this and you're going to help me! Do I make myself clear?" Chi yelled as Mau cowered in fear.

"Alright, alright! I give in!" Mau said as then she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"To discovering we go!" she shouts as she then pulls Mau behind her as the others follow, beginning their search of Lucifer's secret.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay there he is!" Chi whispered as Mau, Shiro, and Emi were hiding behind her, looking over her shoulder, trying to see what he was up to. Lucifer was sitting on the park bench, just looking up at the sky, as if waiting for something. Shiro sighed as he glared down at them.

"This is just boring. He's doing nothing but staring at the sky." Shiro stated, "Can we be on our way and just wait until he's comfortable with telling us himself?"

"NO! Lucifer is that one person that waits until everyone forgets he situation and he's free! we can not wait for him, because then it means forever. we must get in personal." Chi answered as Mau lifted an eyebrow at here. _and they call me a little control freak_ , he thought as he peered at Lucifer and his eyes glow a dark pink. he zoomed into Lucifer's mind as suddenly he was seeing witches up in the sky instead of kites. he watched as Lucifer was laying in a bed, all wrapped up. _This must be went he fell from grace, but who are all the witches_ , he wondered as he noticed Lucifer had his eye on a certain witch. the one that circle and was a rascal on the broomstick. she was laughing and mocking to those who were ordering her to do what others commanded. _So that's your girl_ , Mau thought, _interesting_. the girl then stopped by Lucifer and hopped off of her broom.

 _"don't worry, Lucifer, honey. you'll be up in the sky in to time._ " she said in a southern accent. _Wow, no wonder Lucifer likes this girl_ , Mau thought. she was beautiful, a rascal, had a sexy southern voice in her, and she was nice when she wants to be.

" _Thank you..._ " before Lucifer gave the name of the woman he liked out, he was being pulled out of the memory.

"MR. MAU! Look out!" Chi screamed out as he turned perfectly to see an arrow heading his way. he backflip before it could hit him as he turned to look at the one, who shot at him. it was a girl on a broomstick, holding a bow, but not just any bow, a dark bow. this bow was the bow of Ares, the God of War, but how could a woman like her get her hands on a bow that powerful.

"Chi you get to safety and take all that you can get out of here as well." Emi ordered as Chi bowed her head and went to do what she had ordered.

"Do not fear, sugars!" the woman said, her voice catching Mau's ear. _Where did I heard that voice_ , he wondered as he turned to focus on the woman. Everyone else was paying attention to the beautiful woman in the silver coat that had moons and stars of violet dancing on it, which reminded him of something, but what.

"I ain't never gonna lay a hand on any of you except for her!" the woman stated as she pointed straight towards Emi, "Only those who are an idiot to mess with a snake, will be harm, so I tell you to kick it into gear and go!" the woman ordered as no one thought twice and ran.

"Who is this woman and why me?" Emi asked.

"She could be from my side of the war and wants revenge towards you?" Shiro suggested as Emi sighed.

"Either way, she's going down." Emi answered as her sword appeared.

"You're joking?" Shiro asked as she glared at him.

"What?" Emi questioned, wondering what was wrong with her sword.

"Do you know what weapon she holds in her hand?" Shiro asked as she shook her head that she didn't, "That's the bow of Ares. the most deadliest and most powerful weapon you can have, not even your sword can dent it." Shiro explained as Emi fumed.

"Well, then what do you suggest to do!"

"Me? I don't know what to do with the weapon like that! that can kill even Lord Satan if it wanted to!"

"Oh, you're just a whiney baby!"

"Me! You started this whole thing..." Shiro went until Mau stopped them.

"Guys! you know she's watching us, right?" Mau asked as they stopped to slowly moved their heads towards the confused girl, who stood before them.

"Hi." they said in union. the woman waved her hand as then pulled out her bow and shot at them. they luckily got out of the way, but the spot that was behind them, blew up in their faces. Emi turned to see the hole created by the mere shot caused a huge crater in its place.

"Wow that's powerful." Emi said as Shiro glared at her.

"You wondered why no one won a battle with Ares now." he mocked as she returned his glare.

"Guys.." Mau called out, causing their attention towards him, "She's gone." they looked around to see that he was right. the woman had flew away as they stood up, wondering why the battle was over with quickly.

"She had the upper hand and everything and yet she's gone with the wind." Emi said, wondering why would someone with the upper hand retreat, didn't make any sense at all. they were so busy in thought that the voice of Lucifer startled them.

"What. are. you. all. doing. here?" he asked as they jumped to turn around at them.

"Sorry, we were walking through the park and then we were attacked by that woman." Emi explained as Lucifer lifted his eyebrow.

"What attack?" he asked as Emi went to point at the crater spot only to gasped. the place where the bow had struck down a might blow was now back to normal, nothing out of the usual.

"What's going on?" Shiro asked as they turned to each other.

"Thanks guys, you blew our cover." they jumped again to see Chi hiding in the bushes.

"Chi what are you doing? you were told to go get everyone you can out of here!" Emi stated as Chi nodded.

"I didn't do it, because there was no one that was threating us in the first place. I think you all need a break or something." Chi explained as Mau peered at Emi and they knew that woman did this for a reason and they're going to find out what?


	4. Chapter 4

"I swear there was an attack." Mau stated as Lucifer rolled his eyes at him and Shiro.

"Yeah, and I'm a kitty cat, and I want to purr." Lucifer mocked as he took another cookie, holding it in his mouth as he typed on the computer like crazy. Mau and Shiro couldn't believe this was happening... Lucifer was the one that was mocking them.

"But the witch... she was the one to attack us on the park. She had Ares's bow and shot at us!" Shiro stated, trying to talk Lucifer into believing them, but not once did he or even Chi believed a word they told them, even Emi tried to convince them about it, but nothing worked to convince them that what happened at the park did in fact happened.

"What witch?" Lucifer asked as his eyes were a bit filled with curiousness about what they were talking about.

"She was a thin thing, she was. She probably had no meat on her body whatsoever." Shiro stated. Mau was about to step in when he check his beeper, to see he only had a few more minutes till he needed to get to work.

"I'll be back. I need to get to work." Mau declared as he walked out of there. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders as he turned his head towards the computer screen as he noticed that he got a message from someone. he moved the mouse to see what it was and noticed it was a friend request by a WitchArcher76(if your account happens to be the same as the ones used, it wasn't on purpose I swear). He clicked on it to see what it was about. he read it was a girl that wanted to be friends... again? he clicked okay, because he wanted to find out who it was.

WitchArcher76: Hi, Lucifer!

DevilKid98: How do you know my name?

WitchArcher76:I know more then just your name, Sugar. :)

Devilkid98: Who are you?

WitchArcher76: You forgot me?! I'm hurt, Lucifer. :'(

Devillkid98: Seriously, who are you?

WitchArcher76: Tell you what, Sugar, meet me down at the old coffee joint downtown in China town tomorrow and i'll explain the whole thing to you. Deal?

Devilkid98: Deal.

WitchArcher76: BTW, you look good it jeans. ;)

Lucifer blushed at the comment as he turned to Shiro, who was complaining over something. Lucifer looked back at the computer, trying to wonder who was behind the WitchArcher76 profile. he stood up as he headed towards his room with his bed of noodle boxes as he slide into them. he closed his eyes, trying to remember why this WitchArcher76 sounded so familiar to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mau was working, but had a hard time trying to focus on working. He kept on wondering who was that that had attacked them. Why did she attack us, he wondered, was there a reason that she wanted to harm us.

"Sir, may I talk to you a bit?" he jumped to see that Shiro was there, standing beside him.

"What's wrong with you? you scared me!" Mau shouted at him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know what will happen when that witch comes back around and attacks again." he stated as Mau shrugged.

"I don't know, because she has the strongest of weapons." Mau claimed as Shiro shook his head, "Maybe if we try to learn about her more, maybe we can beat her."

"Good idea, sir."

"Okay we know she's a witch. I want you to look up all the types of witches. Big time about witches that have the power to get their hands on to weapons from gods and goddesses." Mau stated as Shiro nodded.

"What I want to know is why she wants to fight us?"

"I actually don't think she is after us. She did say she's only after Emilia." Shiro claimed as Mau nodded his head.

"We got to warn her or to make sure she is safe." Mau declared.

"Sir! You're joking!"

"No."

"No! Anyone but her!"

"Shiro!"

"Please!"

"No! Now Shiro get your butt to Emilia's house and protect her that's an order." Mau ordered. Shiro growled as he marched out of there. Just a minute pass, and here he came back again with Emilia pinching his ear.

"I don't need protecting from any of you at all. Big time from any demons and the king of the demons." She shouted at them as Mau freaked a bit.

"I'm just looking out for you... What happened to you?' He asked as he noticed that she had tons of bruises on her cheek and body.

"That witch came back and tried to kill me again and again the witch somehow made everyone forget." Emilia stated as Mau shook his head.

"What I want to know is how she can make them forget?" Mau asked as Emi tapped her chin.

"Well it happens right after she shoots that bow. When that happened it was like all disappeared like that. Like it never happened at all. Can you see if there's a special power to the bow that she uses." Emilia told Shiro as he glared up at her.

"I don't take orders from you!" Shiro yelled.

"Shiro do it." Mau order him.

"Yes, sir." Shiro stated as he walked out of there.

"Mau! Get to work! Also get your girlfriend out of the employee room." his boss told him.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my friend. Just a friend." Mau explained to his boss as Emi nodded her head and ran out of there. Mau then went back to work, still wondering what the witch wanted with Emi.

*Lucifer pov*

Lucifer walked through the crowds of town, wondering who was he about to meet. He knew that it was wrong to meet someone you just met on the internet, but one he was a demon general, and two he just felt like he knew the person himself, and the person knew who he was, so he had to know who the person was. He breathed in air as he remember a moment that he loved the most when he was with Annabelle.

 _"Okay Lucifer just hang onto my waist." she told him as she placed his hands on her waist. when his simple fingernails were on her hips, he felt like he was going to be on the verge of raping her._

 _"Now follow my lead. One, two, three, four..." she went as they started to dance with each other. he didn't want to let go of her. he wanted to dance all night, all his life if he could just to be with her. she smiled as he then smiled back at her. he stared into her sweet eyes as slowly he started to lean in. none of them stopped the other as then they were kissing. he then picked her up and flew her to her room and that was when they had a night of passion._

He could never forget that night, when they made each other one with the other. he remember every moment, every kiss, every touch, everything that they did. He then realized that he had reached the place that he was supposed to go to when suddenly he stopped suddenly. he spotted a girl with silvery-white hair in a lovely ponytail with the bangs hiding one blue eye. she had on a pair of black knee boots with mini jean shorts, and a purple tank top. She waved at him as he slowly moved to her as his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Annabelle?" he said as she nodded her head. She got up from her chair as she hugged him and placed a kiss on his lips. He held her waist, rubbing her back. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to stop that moment, but he didn't have a choice, since Annabelle is a witch and she might be immortal, but she did breathe air. they stopped kissing each other as he held her tightly and placed her head in the crevice of his neck.

"I thought you were dead." he told her, remembering how he got word that her village got destroy, as she nodded.

"Same with me when I went to the castle and not see you. I thought you either were kidnapped or killed." She stated as she kissed him again, "Let us sit down and tell me about yourself." she asked him as they sat down. Three hours passed as they talked about everything that happened to them. Then Lucifer decided to ask her a question.

"Not to be mean, but what caused you to be here?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Well I actually do need some help and I thought you could help me." she said.

"What do you need help?" he asked.

"I need help in destroying Emilia. Can you help me?" she asked and without thinking twice he answered.

"I'll help with anything you desire, my queen."


	6. Chapter 6

"Emilia! Emilia! Emilia, pick up the phone! This is an emergency and she's not picking up! Some hero this woman is." Mau shouted as he tapped his feet like Thumper from the movie Bambi, wondering where is Emilia when he needs her. He was calling since when he return from home Shiro told him that Lucifer had gone out and hadn't return for three whole hours and that was weird even for Lucifer. Shiro was out, hunting him down as Mau was waiting for Emilia to call.

"Hello? Who is this?" Emilia finally answered her phone as then Mau spoke, not even giving Emilia the chance to speak to him.

"Hey! We got an emergency! Lucifer is gone! Big time." he said as Emilia gasped.

"Where would he go? I thought he would stay in his little computer area. Wait a second how do you even know my phone number?" Emilia stated as Mau walked towards Lucifer's computer as he was checking everywhere that Lucifer went on the device.

"First off, we need to find Lucifer, secondly I just thought in case of emergency I can call you."

"That's not a good reason at all! I swear if you call me again..."

"I have to cut you in the middle of that, because we got more important things to deal with, like a demon on the loose problem. Also, I know that what I thought was weird about it as well, since he..." he started when he suddenly saw that there might be a clue about the where abouts of Lucifer, "I think I found something!" Mau shouted as he clicked on it, scanning it through.

"What is it? Do you think it might lead to us finding Lucifer or a hint of who might have taken him or something along those lines?"

"Well it seems Lucifer talked to someone online and they went to the coffee place down in Chinatown!" He answered, "Also the person that talk to Lucifer seems to know that Lucifer was Lucifer. I think it was a stalker, since they knew what Lucifer was wearing the day before he disappeared."

"How would that person know about him? He mostly stays in your house." Emilia asked.

"What if it's that witch? I ran through Lucifer's mind and he had a memory of witches. maybe the witch that's hunting you down, is the same witch Lucifer has a crush on!" Mau answered as then the phone went silent for a moment, "Emilia?"

"Oh, you figure it all out, smart little devil." a woman's voice enter the phone as his heart beat fast.

"Who are you? Where's Emilia? What did you do to Lucifer?" he asked as then that sick laughing came into his ears.

"Calm down, Satan. Emilia is fine, I only interrupt your call, she probably thinks you hanged up on her, so she'll probably be running down to your house or so right now, which means I need to get what i'm about to do over and done with quick. Also I didn't do anything to Lucifer." she explained.

"What is it that you want? And what are you talking about getting what you're about to do over and done with?" he asked as she growl.

"My revenge! For what that so called hero did to my village, and my life!" she screamed, "Also since I can't have a betraying devil in the way of my revenge, so I have to get rid of you." she explained as then Mau turned out the window to see Lucifer in his general outfit. Mau's eyes widened as suddenly he saw Lucifer press something and then the house was consumed within flames.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello? Hello? Mau! I know you didn't hang up on me, so answer me!" Emilia shouted as she ran down the streets, knowing something was wrong, something inside her said that she had to get to Mau's house and quick. As she was about to turn the block, she saw fire trucks, police cars, and others as her heart started to pound inside her chest. she gasped as she ran after them all as then her eyes were consumed by the flames that held Mau's house. she ran through the crowd as she watched firemen try to put the flames out, police men trying to get order and medics pulling out a body...Mau's body. Emilia's eyes widened as she ducked under the tape and towards the body.

"Mau!" she screamed as she ran to him. she placed her hands on Mau's face as then suddenly she was being pulled away from Mau taken back to the police car.

"It's alright, ma'am. he's going to good hands." a police man told her as she couldn't take her eyes off of Mau while she pondered if the witch had anything to do with what happened, but there was not a doubt in her mind that the witch was, but she had a feeling someone else was involved with all of this.

"What is going on? My house!" she turned to see Shiro running to her side, "What happened? Where's my lord?" he asked as Emilia pointed to the ambulance. Shiro gasped as he tried to get to him, but Emillia held him back from going to him.

"We'll meet him at the hospital. come on, I need you to stay calm with me here, because I need support in this." Emilia told him as he wiped his tears away form his eyes.

"You're right, even though it pains me to say it, you are indeed right. my master needs me to strong while he is down. I must." Shiro said as held his lips.

"Thank you. Now come on, so we can go and wait at the hospital and see what happened to him." Emilia told him as then she ran into someone.

"Where's Mister Mau? Is he with you? Where is he?" Emilia looked down to see that it was Chiho, who was looking at her with concern.

"We need to get to the hospital before that witch learns she might not have killed him off and comes to make sure the job is done." Emi told them as they ran after the ambulance.

(times skip)

"Mister Mau will be seeing you?" the nurse said as they quickly walked into his room. Shiro pushed in front of them as he lands on his master's bed.

"Sire! It's good to see that you're alright! what dares to harm you?" Shiro asks as Mau pats his head.

"It's going to be alright, Shiro. everything's going to be alright." Mau claims to him as Emi walks closer to him.

"I want to know what happened to you." Emi stated as he looked up towards her.

"Lucifer did this. He placed a bomb or something in the house secretly or something along though lines, and blew it up. The witch saying she didn't want me to be in her way of getting her revenge on something that you did to her and her life." Mau declared as they were shocked.

"Okay, even I know Lucifer doesn't have the guts to do that." Chiho stepped in, "How would he even know how to make a bomb himself, since he mostly lazy and wouldn't really be able to do it, without hurting himself?"

"Well there's the witch. she might know a thing or two about this stuff, so she could have made it for him, and he was the delivery boy." Shiro brought up as then Emilia sighs.

"Guess we're going to have to keep an eye on you Mau or else she'll try this again, and it might work this time." Emi states to him as he laughs.

"That includes you. She's after me, so she'll get to you, Emi. we got to watch you as well." Mau answers as she growls.

"I'm not going to be watched by some demons!" she yelled as Chiho quickly shut the door, so no one would hear this at all.

"Well then you're not going to watch me." Mau barked at her.

"How about you two work together this once. I mean Mister Mau and Shiro need a place to stay and both of you will be needing help from each other, so I think you should work together or else you're all going to be dead." Chiho told them.

"I thought you didn't believe in the witch?" Shiro asked.

"Well there's no answer to this event, so what else could there be?" she told him as he shook his head.

"That's true. So what do we do, Sire?" Shiro turned to Mau for answers. Mau looked up to him then towards Emi.

"Will you let us stay in your home for a while, so then we can think of something to make sure that this witch doesn't kill anyone?" Mau asked her as she sighed.

"I have no choice." she said as the peered towards Chi, "What are you thinking about, Chi?"

"I'm just wondering, what is Lucifer and the Witch doing right now?" she asked as they began to wonder themselves.

*somewhere in a forgotten broken building*

"He lives, Annabelle." Lucifer told her as she sighed, while she pet Lucifer's bangs out of his eye, so then she could see them both.

"It's okay, Lucifer. We'll get them next time. I got another plan in mind." she said as she pulled out a blade. it was a lightning bolt shape blade with a skull on the handle.

"What's this?" he asked as she handed it to him.

"This is Hades' blade. it can kill any immortal and mortal. It also can protect you from harm if they attack you. Only when the holder of it is killed will it be used against him. The blade can't be use to kill the holder, and if gets hurts the holder will heal quickly while then the blow that happened to the holder will happen to the one that did it." she said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" he asked as she moved her lips to his ear.

"Stab Mau and Shiro and anyone who gets in the way, but leave Emi for me." she said as he nodded his head.

"I promise this time, i'll end them." Lucifer vowed as venom drenched his words, his eyes wrapped in wrath.

"I know you will, I trust you." Annabelle told him as she kissed him again. He kissed her as he glared into the night skies, vowing to end Mau, Shiro and anyone who dares to stop him from giving his lover her happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow this place is awesome!" Mau said as he laid in the bathtub, soaking in the hot water.

"Agree, sire." Shiro agreed with him as he played on Emilia's bed. Emilia groaned as she watched them go at it with each other on who could have the most fun with the items they found to play with.

"It's going to be okay, Chi says. Everything's going to be fine, Chi says. Nothing bad will happen Chi says." Emi repeats the words that Chi told her when they were going up the stairs to her apartment.

"Relax Emilia, this is going to work out alright." Chi assured, but Emi wasn't convince with the sight that she was seeing before her. Then a bell ring, catching their attention.

"What's that?" Emilia asked as she pulled out her sword from the air.

"Chill out, Royal Pain-in-the-Butt-who-needs-to-chill, it was just the pizza rolls." Shiro explained as Emilia drops her sword and growls, watching him head to the oven while grabbing an oven mitt on the way to the stove.

"I'm going to die!" Emilia cried as Chiho pulled her to her and patted her back, hopping it would calm her down a bit, but not once did it help her calm down.

"Just think, once this whole lot of a mess is over, you will be alone in your apartment again." Chi stated as Emilia nodded her head to Chi.

"Yeah, and at the beginning I had been wanting someone to company me, but after this, I'll be longing to be alone will go beyond just my living space, but to everywhere I go." Emi admits as Chi shook her head.

"I know it's going to be hard especially after what Mister Mau and Shiro did in their youth years, but think of the bright side. they'll protect you." Chi cheers.

"I will do no such thing." Shiro yells so they could hear him.

"Yes you will!" Mau called from the bathroom.

"I will not! End of story." Shiro back talked Mau.

"You're going there. You are seriously going there! I'm your king..." Mau and Shiro went shouting at each other as Emi sighs while trying to hold her tears inside her eyes.

"Well I have to run. See you later." Chi said as she left. Emilia turned towards her apartment seeing a shouting Mau and Shiro.

"Oh this is going to be a long night." she whispered as she heads towards them, trying to stop the fight herself.

*time skip*

Emilia laid in her bed, sound asleep after placing sleeping pills into the demons pizza rolls. Mau laid on his stomach, drooling like crazy on the floor while Shiro laid on his back on the couch, snoring loudly. Mau was breathing heavy, sleeping peacefully when a little pain shot in his back. it started out like a pinch when it turned into a hellish pain that no one could describe.

"What is going on?" he asked, sleepily when he blinked his eyes opened to see Lucifer on top of him, with a knife inside his back. He peered behind Lucifer to see Shiro laying on the couch bleeding from a wound in the side of his torso. Mau turned to face Lucifer when suddenly Lucifer had Mau's head pinned to the floor underneath them.

"nighty, night." Lucifer told Mau as then he cut his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Emilia startled when the sound of footsteps entered her ears, causing her to sit up on her bed. She listened as the footsteps crept closer, sound like that of death crawling its way to her room. she knew she shouldn't speak for it could be a killer, who would kill her if she were to speak out. _If it was a killer, wouldn't Mau and Shiro or either one of them wake up from their footsteps_ , she thought as then she remembered that she had slipped that sleeping pill in their food as she then started regretting that move after all of this. She stood up from her bed as she slipped a pillow under the covers as she went to hide from whoever was out there.

"Oh, Emilia, come out, come out wherever you are?" a voice rang out. When it hit her ears, Emilia jumped a bit, knowing who was inside her apartment... Lucifer. she listened as the sound of the door opening came into her ears. She sat in silence as she watched him walked towards her bed. he tilted his head as then the sound of laughter came filling in the air.

"Oh, so you want to play hide and seek? well then game on!" he shouted as he went searching the room for her. Emilia was shocked at how he knew she was gone before even lifting up the blankets to reveal it was her at all. she peered out and closely towards her bed as she spotted the reason why he found out quickly. the pillow wasn't all the way under the blankets, which gave it all away. she stayed quiet as she then saw his shadow slid across the closet door, silently deciding if he should open it or not. she watched as then he pulled out a dagger, drenched in blood, while he dragged it up and down the blinds of the door, smearing the blood on the door, attempting to scare her, but she held firm. _Who's blood is that_ , she thought as then it hit her... Mau and Shiro. she started to cry, because she had lead them into death, and she was a hero and no matter how much she detested to think it, she was supposed to protect them, too.

"I know you're in there, Emilia." he whispered, bringing her back to reality, as he then struck the door over and over again. she held her screams as she tried to get farther away from the door and find somewhere to hide... but WHERE? she then looked at the corner, which was filled with ketchup for some odd reason as she grabbed them. she drenched herself in the ketchup, hiding the packages in the corner, this time making sure that they were hidden, as she laid on the floor, pretending to be dead. she listened to the doors opening as she felt him bent down close enough that his breath was brushing against her face.

"Well that was easy." he said with a chuckle as Emilia was mocking him with her thoughts, she to picture in her mind his head tilted so that both his eyes were looking down at what he done, with a sick, twisted smirk on his face, "But that little performance that you got going on isn't going to be working on me." he said as she flinched. he knew that she was faking her death, but how she made sure that he didn't know! she felt the metal of the blade touch her cheek as it left for a moment. she waited for impact when the sound of sirens came blaring into her ear and banging on the door.

"This is the police! Open up!" someone shouted as Lucifer sighed.

"Well that's ruin. I'll come back another time." he said as he stood up and walked away from her. she peeked out while tears shed from her eyes as she watched him grow wings from his back, opening a window and jumped. she stood up as she ran to the living room as she looked down at the floor of it. Mau and Shiro laid lifelessly as she went straight to Mau.

"Wake up, Mau! Wake up!" she ordered him, but only the sound of choking on blood answered her demands. she cried as she then knew the truth that was staring her in the face. this time... Mau was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Emilia sat in the waiting room to see how Mau and Shiro were doing, but she had no hope, none whatsoever, and she was drenched in depression. she had been the ones that helped Lucifer kill them, wasn't she the one that gave them sleeping pills to knock them out. It was like Lucifer had whispered into her ears to do it and she listened without thinking twice about it.

"Emilia!" she turned to see Chi, who had tears in her eyes as she ran towards her, "Where Mister Mau and Shiro?" she asked as Emilia started to cry more. she stood up as she held Chi into her arms, crying onto her shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." she cried out as Chi patted her back.

"Sorry for what?" Chi asked her as Emilia wiped her eyes clean from the tears.

"I gave them sleeping pills, so they would stop yelling at each other and not get me into trouble with the landlord, and then late in the night, Lucifer came and killed them." Emilia explained as Chi covered her mouth. She took a step away from Emilia not believing a word that she was saying, when suddenly a nurse came to them.

"Excuse me, is there an Emilia here?" She asked as Emilia rose her hand. She then handed her a letter, that looked like it was a thousand years of age, "This came for you." she answered and left. Emilia looked at it as she then opened it, seeing a handwriting she thought looked familiar as she read what it said.

Dear Emilia,

It is not too surprising that you have caused the death of your friends, since you are indeed heartless yourself. I was actually surprised when I heard you had friends that cared for you. Though I doubt they loved you that much, since of your dark side that hides all too well. But I know it! I know it and I will soon free the world of it's darkness, so no other town or city or anything that holds people within its grasps! I will grant freedom of what you did to me and my village from what you did to us! I hope you suffer, I hope you bleed and I hope you rot within hell's walls!

Sincerely,

The Witch.

"She really hates you." Chi confirmed as Emilia nodded her head as she reread it a couple of times.

"And she really doesn't want me to know who she is. She signed it The Witch. I know it's her, but I need a name. But how do I get a name from this letter?" Emilia asked as she tried to think of how to do it.

"Or you can track her down with fingerprints and whatnot?" Chi suggested as Emi's eyes widened at the thought of finally getting the name of who was attacking her.

"I shall help you." they turned to see Shiro standing behind them, covered in clothes that covered his wounds.

"I thought you were good as dead after all, Lucifer cut your throat?" Emi asked as he glared at her.

"I do not want to hear it from you, HERO! you tried to kill me and have succeeded in killing my king! I will help only for justice of my master! Not for you!" he screamed while trying to strangle her to death, but Chi was holding onto him tightly, so he didn't do so, "Also if you must know, my master gave me the last of his magic to save me!"

"That's good. so you can find out who it was?" Chi asked as she handed him the letter. He took it as he nodded.

"Uh, yes, I know the handwriting. It's a witch by the name of Annabelle. her village used to help travelers. I should personally know since my king and I went down the path of her village, and they really know how to please people." he explained as Emi's eyes widened. Could the Annabelle be... THAT witch?


	11. Chapter 11

_Fire... nothing but fire consumed the houses, stores and schools. bodies piles on top of each other, blood pouring upon the ground as flames then consumed their bodies if they were close to the fires. she walked through the roads, pass houses of people she once knew, once loved and now they were gone. Children, women, who were once teacher and mother gone from this world and onto the next one. Annabelle walked through her once beloved town like a person sleep walking. this is a dream, she thought, nothing more then a dream, that will soon end, will soon go away and it will be all over... but it never went away, never disappeared, the flames grew, the dead stayed dead and she stayed alone. she was the last witch to live. her eyes were drenched with tears filled with pain and suffering from what that 'hero' did to her people. she growled as then she screamed out into the night._

 _"May you rot in hell, hero! May you suffer! May the devil tear your very soul apart! I pray the devil ends you!" Annabelle pleaded out as her anger grew, her desire for revenge consumed her reason, and hate took over her very soul. she glared up towards the heavens as she growled again._

 _"No I will make you suffer myself!" she vowed as she walked away, on her journey of making that hero suffer._

Annabelle laid on her bed finished thinking about what that hero did to her. she destroy her life, she killed everyone that she loved and for what? nothing! she's a murderer! A monster! a killer in disguise and she was about to finish her off and make her pay for what she did to her and her family. she listen to the sound of wings fluttering as she looked up to see Lucifer, who flew into her room.

"Emilia is left. I killed Mau, but Mau gave magic to Shiro, so that he may live." Lucifer answered as she nodded her head.

"Good Emilia is for me to deal with." Annabelle stated as Lucifer nodded his head. Lucifer then sat on her bed as he buried his hands into her that tempted him even at the moment he laid eyes on her to touch the locks. her eyes dazzled into his own, causing him to smile as she leaned her forehead onto his.

"Lucifer you are my only friend in this world and the next one." she said as she placed a kiss on his nose, which made him blush at the softness of the touch of them.

"What is the next step in your plan, my lady?" he asked as she gleamed towards him.

"Next is I confront her." she answered as she placed a kiss on his ear.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I plan on making a challenge with her. she has a weakness for protect people, so I will use that to my advance by threatening to kill her friends. that way I can get her alone with me. You may be there to help me when needed, but I must end her. she destroyed my life and I can't have you taking my revenge for me now can I?" she said as he nodded his head.

"I will be there to help you." Lucifer answered as she nodded her head.

"Soon, my dear, Emilia dies." Annabelle states as he nods his head, knowing that she's right about that... Emilia's time was running out.


	12. Chapter 12

"You burned down a town of witches, that you thought were allies to Mister Mau, which that information was from a rumor from another town, that happened to might have hated witches and thought this might be the best way to get rid of them, which that could be either false or true?" Chi asked as Emilia sat on the bench after telling them who she thought the witch was and why she was attacking them all and trying to kill them.

"You killed an entire race of Witches? What kind of hero are you? A worthless one that should be hanged for her crimes! Seriously what kind of hero also listens to a rumor? A RUMOR!" Shiro asked as his eyes twitched at the mere thought of this woman killing an entire village of witches, Satan himself wouldn't have done for one reason because if a witch happened to survive he knew he was as good as dead.

"Well, Shiro, you mean almost an entire race of witches since this witch must be a survivor from the attack or otherwise it can't be the same witch that we are talking about." Chi explained.

"Good point, Miss Chiho, thank you for correcting me. Still she killed almost an entire race of witches! I mean she's supposed to be the Hero, since she like points it out every single second of the day like everyone needs to know this, which I think it's because she feels a bit worthless, since of her tiny breasts," Shiro brought which made Emilia glare at him,"and here she is telling us about how she burned down a village of witches, because they heard a rumor about the witches helping Satan!" Shiro shouted.

"He does have a point there, Emilia. What kind of people attack a town without good facts about the town itself? Didn't you wonder if they might not have been allies to Mister Mau?" Chi asked as Emilia looked down at the ground.

"We didn't ask questions for fear they would attack us." Emilia stated.

"Well what happened when you reached the town? Did they attack or did they welcome you guys with open arms?" Chi asked as she sat in her chair beside Shiro, who stood leaning over Emilia like a father lecturing a child over something it did.

"We attacked it." Emilia answered as Chi's eyes widened.

"So you didn't even let them try to show you if they were good guys or bad ones! Now you are proving to me you are more colder then My Lord, which is very rarely do I see that in people, including those of heroes." Shiro mocked the title hero, making it sound like a disease, a mockery, like it was a crime to be a hero.

"Well you need to do something to help yourself here, Emilia, because this witch shows that she'll kill any one who gets in her way." Chi said as Emilia nodded her head, knowing she was the cause of all of this. If she hadn't sage that town, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. As Emilia was about to speak, a loud crash came into their ears, which caused them to jump. they turned to see a large hole in the wall of the hospital. when the dust settle away, in came the witch and Lucifer standing beside her.

"Emilia! I came for my revenge on my family and friends." she said as Emilia stood up, knowing that this was the end for someone... and that someone might be her.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabelle walked towards her target with weapon in hand, knowing that this was it. she was going to end this for her people, for witches all over. She was going to be giving justice for all witches, for they needed to be heard. Emilia walked in front of them as she was ready for anything that the witch could pull on her or her friends. Emilia brought out her sword as Annabelle her weapon of Ares's bow, which she knew Emilia had no power that was strong enough to defeat the bow itself, since the bow came from the most mightiest warrior, who invented the game war.

"Let's take this outside, Annabelle, so no one but us might get hurt." Emilia suggested as Annabelle chuckled.

"I thought that you enjoy watching the death of innocent people, Emilia, so I thought this would be the perfect battlefield." Annabelle mocked her as then Emilia screamed out and ran towards her with her blade. Annabelle dodge, which caused her fall out of the hole where Lucifer and her came in. Emilia stopped her fall as she flew up, seeing Annabelle floating in the air, with a mocking gleam in her eyes.

"Annabelle, let's end this fuse between us! Please!" Emilia pleaded with her as Annabelle shot an arrow at her. Emilia dodged it as she looked up, getting hit in the face by a fist. Emilia swirled through the air as she then was caught in someone's arms. She looked to see Shiro had saved her from falling.

"I thought you weren't going to protect me?" Emilia asked as Shiro hissed.

"That was my master's last order, so I will do what he asked of me." Shiro explained as he let her go, so she was flying on her own.

"Now that's not going to be happening." She looked up to see Annabelle floating only a few feet away from them as she glared at them with anger filled eyes, "I can't have you having help." she said as she snapped her fingers. Within a flash, Shiro was being slammed into the side of the building. Emilia looked to see Lucifer was the one to d it. Lucifer took a glanced at Emilia with a glare as Emilia saw that Lucifer's once purple eyes were now drenched in red. Emilia then knew that Lucifer was stronger then before more. More powerful then Mau, himself.

"Emilia! I'm right here!" Emilia turned to see Annabelle shooting an arrow at her. Emilia then got hit in the shoulder, pain shooting through her nerves as the arrow vanished into thin air. She looked to see that her blood was being mixed with something purple. Emilia then realized what it was... the purple was a poison.

"To up the states and to make this battle more interesting! I placed poison inside you, so then you have two ways to die, so that you may never survive this. those deaths are either you die by the poison that's now in your veins or you die by me!" Annabelle shouted as Emilia turned up to her, "Emilia! The show is almost over! But first the final curtains! Where I finish off the so called hero, who killed everyone of my family!" Annabelle screams with insanity within her eyes. Emilia then knew that this was the end of the line for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Emilia lifted her head up as she then watched as Annabelle came flying down towards her. As she went towards Emilia, Emilia dodged from her attack. Emilia watched as Lucifer and Shiro went head to head at each other. Lucifer was winning, which showed how much powerful he grew from the beginning. Emilia then felt something pass her as she noticed it was an arrow. She moved farther, trying to thinking. She had poison in her system, she has an attacker trying to kill her, and she cant get help without Annabelle or probably Lucifer trying to attack her.

"Emilia watched out!" she heard Chiho scream out as she saw Annabelle shoot at her with another arrow. Emilia dodged it as she flew higher. When she got a couple feet higher, she suddenly jerked as she closed herself into a ball while a pain shot insider her chest, feeling like there was a knife inside it. She listened to a sickening laughter roar out as she didn't need to see who it was to know who it was. It was Annabelle, laughing at her, mocking her, since she was fighting against the witches she was a strong fighter, but now she was like a little kid that was crying for its mother.

"Ha! You're worthless, Emilia! I haven't really touched you and here you are cringing at the poison that flows through you!" Annabelle mocked as she flew towards her, getting ready to shot another arrow at her. When she was about to get ready to fight against Annabelle, a noise caught her ears. she looked to see Lucifer holding onto Shiro's neck. Lucifer held on it so tightly that Emilia was shocked that it wasn't snapping at all. Emilia needed to stop the fight before Shiro's life goes.

"Stop this! You need to stop this or else something bad is going to happen, and I know you don't want that at all." Emilia pleaded, trying to save Shiro's life. Annabelle started chuckling as she stared with madness drowning her irises.

"Oh, you're begging me now and expecting me to listen to it? What about when my people were begging you to stop your terrorizing of our town, of our people? What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO, EMILIA?!" She screamed as she shot another arrow at her. Emilia flew to the side, watching it vanish into the air again.

"Emilia! You got to get to help and quickly or else you're going to be dead!" Chiho shouted to Emilia. Emilia knew that she was right, if Emilia kept this up, the poison will be heading towards her heart and brain, but how was she going to be getting out of this when Annabelle is fighting her and even if she got out of Annabelle's way, she still had Lucifer to worry about. She need help and fast.

"It's time to now end this Emilia!" Annabelle shouted as she pulled the string to the bow, aiming the arrow at Emilia. As Annabelle finally shot the arrow, Emilia waited for the arrow to enter her body. she waited... waited... but the shot never came. she opened her eyes as she gasped. there floating in front of her was... Mau.


	15. Chapter 15

"We need to get this over and done with this whole fight. this fight is worthless and useless, because you're not going to be winning anything from the fight that are doing right now. I know it's hard to handle death of your people, but killing Emilia isn't going to be bringing anyone of them back at all." Mau told her as Annabelle growled.

"I know it's not going to bring them back at all, I wasn't born yesterday, moron! I know death can't be reverse at all, but I will be winning something out of this so called useless fight! Justice for my people! The death of the woman, who killed my family and friends. If I have to kill you to get my justice, then so be it, Satan!" Annabelle shouted at Mau, who had a frown of pity on it.

"I understand that's what you feel, but it's not going to work at all." Mau stated as Annabelle's eyes were filled with more insanity... more anger... more hatred. She then pulled the string again as she shot at Mau. Mau caught it as he then broke the arrow in half. he looked at her as his eyes then started to glow a bright red. he then used his powers as he shot at her, causing her to go into the concrete ground.

"Annabelle!" Lucifer shouted as he let go of Shiro and flew, faster then he had in a long time towards Annabelle. Shiro then sat up, getting air into his lungs as he flew towards Mau and Emilia.

"Sire it's good to see you alive and well." he said as Mau shook his head. As Mau turned to Emilia, Emilia slapped him in the face.

"What is wrong with you? what is with you in scaring everyone with the dead and alive, dead and alive routine?" Emilia asked as he glared at her.

"HEY! You're the one, who put the sleeping pills in our drinks! Don't think I didn't see you putting the pills in the drinks! I didn't know what they were at first until I took that drink to figure them out!" Mau shouted at her.

"I would be not doing my duty if I let that slip, am I actually hearing that you almost caused our death?" Shiro asked her as she growled.

"First off, we're busy. Secondly you guys were asking for it." Emilia stated as Mau nodded.

"Emilia you go get help, we'll take care of this." Mau ordered her as then he turned towards Annabelle, who was now being pulled off the floor by Lucifer. Annabelle growled as her eyes became more darker, so did Lucifer's.

"What's happening to them?" Emilia asked as Mau sighed.

"Vengeance. It's not a joke when people say it's a disease. It is a disease that will kill from the inside out." Mau answered as Shiro agreed with him about that disease.

"So you're telling me that they actually are filled with a disease called Vengeance?" Emilia asked him as he nodded his head, "But why is Lucifer filled with it? We didn't do anything to him at all!" Emilia questioned after all, Lucifer didn't have anything against them and yet there he was fighting them like they had in fact did something to him.

"Vengeance spreads like a virus. Annabelle was filled with it, and Lucifer been with her longer, so he'll help her with anything that she desires, which helps feeds the virus." Mau explained.

"I need to help you..." Emilia started when she looked down to see they were gone, "Where are they?" she asked as they saw that they were in fact gone as well.

"we'll deal with them later, right now you need help!" Mau stated as he grabbed her hand and flew her to the hospital, quickly. As they went into the hospital, Mau and Shiro changed forms as they took her to the nearest room.

*time skip*

"How are you?" Mau asked as Emilia nodded her head. She was okay, but the thought of Annabelle and Lucifer still out there, planning their next attack on them.

"I'm okay." Emilia answered as she saw that Chiho and Shiro were there as well, staring at her as she smiled to them.

"What's the plan of freeing this world of Annabelle and Lucifer?" Emilia asked as Mau shrugged.

"We'll wait till you're better. Right now you need to relax and rest." Mau told her as she nodded. she closed her eyes, but not once did she stop thinking about Annabelle planning this next attack.

*Lucifer pov*

He stared at Annabelle, who was resting from that battle. his eyes twitched from what they did to Annabelle. _They think that they can do this to us,_ Lucifer thought, _All they wanted was to get revenge, but no!_

" **They refused to listen.** " the voice in his head, whispered silently.

"Yes, they do." Lucifer answered.

" **There's only one way to deal with rats like that.** " the voice claimed as Lucifer looked up to the sky, that seemed to be bleeding red.

"What is it that you want me to do? What's the only way to deal with those disgusting rats?" He asked as he sway back and forth, madness slowly consuming his soul while the voice within his head went laughing.

" **You KILL THEM!** " it screamed as he started laughing. at that moment, Lucifer lost it all.

The end.


End file.
